This invention relates to a method of playing a ball game when the ball is visually undetectable due to darkness. Further, this invention relates to a lighting means combined with a reflective ball to provide visual reflected light off of the ball for indicating the location of the ball.
In the past, tennis courts and the like had to be lighted by a plurality of high powered lighting means to illuminate the entire court to near daylight conditions. Such lighting means are expensive to install and maintain, and are expensive to operate.